last chances
by LunaMoonMaan
Summary: the group discover a secret, after hearing it they wished they had paid more atention to chirons stories, a new threath is comming. the two from the old stories must defeat the new threath as time is running out for one of them, please please review.. i need to know if its any good or just sucks, i own only wrynn as oc, the rest is from Uncle Rick.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean Chiron?" Percy looked as if someone had smacked him in the face.

"A prophecy, the gods didn't want anyone to know about till now." The centaur said with a sigh.

"Yeah I got that, BUT ANOTHER FUCKING PROFECY, with all respect this is the third one... And I think we can all agree enough is enough!"

His face became dark with anger; they all had lost so many friends over the years. "It's different this time Percy, only one of you has a real part it in. And another person who you all have not met yet."

"So which one of us is it then?" Annabeth asked hissing. Normally she was more controlled in her speaking but even she couldn't hold her anger in.

"That person knows who it is; till that person comes forward there is a story I have to tell, in order for you all to understand."

He waited to see if anyone would speak up. Nobody did, all 9 of them looked at him and signed for him to go on.

"Around 4000 years ago a boy and a girl where born in the same year and on the same day, both demigods of gods very much alike, the gods at first where pleased to have demigods with their strength, but soon realised the danger. There powers where greater than they had ever seen, this posed a threat. One day they met, and even Aphrodite herself couldn't make love as strong as they had. Zeus ordered that they would have to be killed, the other gods disagreed, and a compromise would be made. They would live till one reached 21 and would die and both be reborn with all memories of each other, in order to help the gods. For all these 4000 years they lived loved and died, and even if they survived there short life, one would always die the moment of reaching 21. Every life they lived they found each other and fought for the gods, a curse some would say."

"That's horrible!" Hazel cried out." Why would the gods be so cruel why not let them live out there life!"

Chiron turned to her.

"In the first life they had they took part in a great battle now long forgotten, they defeated an army of over a thousand men in mere minutes. Not even the 7 of the prophecy before together could stop them. Their power is immense let alone when they are together, it was the only way for the gods to allow them to live at all."

"So we have to find the other person, which one?" Jason asked. "The one who dies first, according to Hermes that person is already on its way here on instruction of her parent, it was supposed to be sooner but for a few years it was impossible to find or contact." Chiron walked behind his desk and pulled out a piece or parchment. "The quest falls on all of you to find and bring that person here. Safely, because only that person knows what the new treat is."

Annabeth nodded. "Who is the godly parent?"

It took a while for Chiron to answer.

"Before I say and you all connect who the other person of your group is, it wasn't there chose to hold back on their powers, until the moment they touch our member doesn't get there powers back, at least not completely, and the other suppression of the powers was under my command."

Everybody nodded. "The godly parent was Thanatos."

They all tried not to but everybody's gaze turned to Nico di Angelo, son of hades. He just nodded. "Her name is Wrynn diablo."

Nico spoke softer than he normally did and avoided eye contact with everybody in the room.

"Was it the gods command you didn't tell us any of this?" Hazel, his sister asked.

"No, it was my choice, talking about it... It's hard." He looked up and saw pain in his sister's eyes.

"Everybody ready to go?" Ryenna asked as they stood in front of the gate.

"Well better be going now, Nico do you eh have any idea where to look?" Percy asked a bit awkward.

Nico nodded and started walking north.

They walked a few hours before they had their first stop. Hazel handed Nico her canteen. "Thanks."

"So are you going to avoid me for much longer because it's annoying?" She said after taking the canteen back.

"I know you are mad at me."

He sighed and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this, I thought we promised to be honest."

He nodded.

"I made a promise too hazel. It wouldn't be the first time someone close to me freaked out when I told them, it's not very easy to say, hey do I mention am cursed and my soul is 4000 years old and my soulmate always dies at 21. Sucks to me right?"

He couldn't hide the mockery in his tone.

"I just have one question, she dies at 21 what happens to you?"

He froze, she was way to clever for her own good. "Hazel, don't ask things you can't handle the answer of."

His face hid a deep pain and shame. "Nico.. No you can't mean that. Every time?" She whispered.

He smiled looked up and nodded,. "A minute apart feels like eternity, it's not part of the curse but every time I loose her it gets worse, I only stay around if she asks me for a special reason but after I complete if, I go swell."

He cupped her face with his hands. "I hope you understand."

Her eyes where red, she was trying really hard not to cry and he knew it.

"I do."

"Al right let's keep going." Percy yelled from afar.

"Come on, we should make a few more miles before we set up camp."

"Are you okay?" Frank asked hazel as he took her hand. She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I just got an answer I wasn't ready for that's all."

"What does she look like?" Percy asked at nobody in particular. "Does your appearance change every life?"

Nico smirked a bit.

"No I'm sorry to admit but I'm always this handsome in every life." On his face was a teasing smile.

Percy chuckled.

"But for your first question, she has black hair, gold brown eyes, slender but muscular body and is a bit shorter than me."

He saw her perfectly in his mind, her eyes he found most beautiful and rare, like the glow of a kindling fire.

"Oh and she has wings, black."

"What?!" Annabeth said in amazement." that's pretty damn cool." Leo noted.

"Well her dad is the angel of death, she doesn't always show them but just like my shadow travel they are made from shadows."

Hazel had to close her mouth with her hand. "So she can fly?"

Nico nodded.

It was already day three and the mood dropped in the group. "So Chiron was sure she was already on her way to camp? Where did she come from? China?" Frank sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH WOULD YOU FUCK OFF MATE!"

They all heard it, a girl.

Nico ran ahead and found the source in an open field.

The girl with the long black hair and golden eyes stood bent over in the middle.

Her right arm covering her side which was bleeding.

Their eyes locked.

Nico saw her opponent, coilcus bull. Nothing she normally couldn't handle but everywhere around her there where piles of yellow dust. Her energy was drained.

The rest of the group found the field and stopped in their tracks.

"Ah fuck, bull." Percy winced.

Nico sprinted, reached with his right hand.

She took it. A small flash of black energy surrounded them for a few seconds. Just as the bull charged again.

With his left arm he shielded Wrynn, who could barely stand up.

With his other arm he grabbed his sword, and waited for his chance.

The rest of his group took position, surrounding the bull from all sides.

The ground rumbled the bulls legs disappeared into the ground in les then a second. Annabeth moved quickly and jammed a knife into his head, the bolts started wiring and the head shook. The sword vanished into the head. "Oh bull." Annabeth let out as she quickly stepped back.

"Percy! What did you do last time!?" She yelled.

"His mouth is his only weak spot."

They all nodded.

Frank Leo and Jason moved fast, Jason jumped on top of it and held its horns while frank turned into a bear to weigh it down as it was slowly coming free of its trap.

Leo jumped in front of it, "come on fella let me show those teeth of yours.

It growled and opened its mouth, heat was coming from it as it was ready to fire, Percy threw his pen to Leo and after clicking it threw it into his mouth. Where it turned into a sword.

"Get off!" Percy yelled and gestured everybody to take cover.

They all sprinted to the trees.

In one swoop Nico lifted Wrynn in his arms and shadowtraveld.

The sound of the bull's mechanics became louder, one moment it stopped. A loud explosion followed.

"Wrynn." Nico whispered as he pulled her closer.

He felt his breathing become rapid.

A warm hand cupped his face. "Missed me?" She said with a small grin.

He laughed a bit and nodded.

"We have to be careful, I don't know what else is near, I've been here for almost the whole day now, a lot of the monsters ran off when the bull showed but I doubt they went far."

Nico nodded and stood up with her still in his arms.

"Almost makes me feel like bloody princes." She murmured.

"Guys?! Everybody okay?!" Percy yelled from the other side of the field.

They all am urged from there hiding places.

"Annabeth, ambrosia?" Nico guested.

She ran towards them while fiddling in her bag.

Nico put Wrynn against a tree for support. "Show me." He pointed towards her side.

She pulled away her hand, a large wound showed, consisting of 3 individual claw marks.

Annabeth handed her the ambrosia of which she carefully took a bite.

The wound stopped bleeding but it was still very deep.

Annabeth took something else from her bag, a fresh pack of bandages.

Softly Nico pressed one on the wound and tried to get a better look. His hand stopped as his gaze fell on her back. He softly let his finger run over the small

Side of her back that was showing, scars covered it completely, all where long lines, he knew what had happened. Next to him he felt Annabeth's gaze looking at the same thing, both suddenly going back to bandaging the wound, neither of them said anything. "Guys I have a bad feeling qi should go back." Hazel said as she was looking around.

Nico picked Wrynn up again.

"Introductions can wait. Thanks for the help and eh hi?" Wrynn said awkwardly as they all started walking.

"Well I'm Percy son of Poseidon. And that is Annabeth daughter of Athena." Percy pointed at her. And decides to just go around. "Frank is the big Asian over there, son of mars and next to him hazel daughter of Pluto." Both waved politely. "The blond guy is Jason son of Jupiter and over there is piper daughter of Aphrodite. And the short one is Leo son of Hephaestus."

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" Leo growled. "Leo for once pay attention, he called you short." Annabeth teased.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you all, I think you already know who I am but still, the name is Wrynn daughter of Thanatos."

They all smiled at her and continued walking.

"Quick question, why eh are you just wearing shorts and a hum weird looking bra." Piper asked red as a tomato.

Wrynn looked down. "Oh well the bull kind of destroyed my top and the Minotaur ripped my jacket, the serpents took my bag and some really nasty cows took my provisions. Yeah today was fun."

She laughed.

"That all happened today?" Frank said in astonishment.

Wrynn nodded. "And some other but they didn't take or broke anything so it wasn't part of the answer eh."

"I guess you are right." Frank smiled.

It took a few hours before they could set up camp.

The sun was already setting.

"I will put up a barrier." Nico walked to the edge of the camp and put his hands on the ground, a small spark came from the tip of his fingers.

After a minute he stood back up and completely ignored the faces of the others while unpacking his sleeping bag.

Wrynn sat on a fallen dead tree, inspecting her bandages thoroughly.

She decided they would have to last a bit longer. They had already used up the whole pack.

Leo started a fire and slowly they all came to sit in front of it.

"Wrynn I hate to ask you this right here but Chiron informed us that you know what the new thread is." Jason spoke calmly and looked her in the eyes.

She raised her shoulders.

"Could of expected it, doesn't matter I can tell you all."

She adjusted her position and leaned against the dead branch.

"A while back I was in Brooklyn, visiting an old friend of mine, we went out to takkies it's a food joint for downworlders like fairies, vampires etc.

I remember I wasn't feeling well after about an hour and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, I felt really sick and started to shake, I wanted to go get my friends but I was nailed to the flour, the bathroom door opened and a guy walked in, around 18 years old, blond hair, and almost white eyes. He had a creepy grin on his face; the moment I wanted to speak everything went dark. I woke up at one moment and felt that I was chained to a chair. Normally it wouldn't be a problem to break free but I still could barely move."

She stopped for a moment. Jason gestured for her to go on.

"They started to ask questions like, do you know what you are, who is your parent etc. Like vomit the words poured out.

Except for one question, I never told them who I was. It annoyed the hell out of them apparently. I think I was on that chair for a few days till something happened and a guy rushed in giving that blond guy a piece of paper.

I kind of knew I was fucked because he spoke my name.

They took me to a cellar. Sometimes they would come take me to a dark room and well first nothing really significant happened, after a while they started to turn more aggressive. Time was hard to tell there as there were no windows."

"Who were they?" Annabeth asked a bit uneasy.

"Demigods, just like us, only they had different parents, Nyx, night, day, Gaia and one was from chaos himself. It was very clear what they wanted, even a monkey would know, and I was part of the key to get what they wanted."

"They want you to resurrect them don't they?"

Piper whispered.

She just nodded.

It was completely silent for a long time.

Percy broke the silence.

"Wait, if you were also close why where you not at all the battles the past years, I mean the gods want you in them, the both of you, but only Nico was called up on it."

Nico inhaled a sharp breath. He didn't want to hear what was coming. "Well it wasn't till I got out I knew how long they had me there, I was 16 when they took me there. So I guess I missed all the fights and the gods didn't know where I was during that time."

Percy lost the entire colour in his face.

Looking around he wasn't the only one.

Guilt struck him as he remembered the time he was lost without memory of anything but Annabeth and how horrible it felt to him. Feeling a fraction of what she must have felt was a feeling that he couldn't handle, even being in Tartarus itself would have looked like a walk in the park. Almost 5 years, being a prisoner, Annabeth had whispered to him what she saw. And yet she didn't even seemed fazed about it, the only evidence that it took a tale on her was her body and the way she slightly shivered under someone's touch that wasn't Nico.

Lost in thought he hardly realised some had gone to sleep.

It was just him, Annabeth, Nico and Wrynn at the fire.

He followed Annabeth's gaze.

She was looking at the fingers of Nico and Wrynn, fey sat apart a bit, but the tips of their fingers touched. They were holding back, till a moment the rest had gotten used to the fact of what they are.

"Hey wise girl," he said looking up. "Do you think we are also soul mates?" He smiled.

Completely in shock she started laughing.

"Seaweed head what a thing to ask! You know the gods made us fall in love for the humour of it, smart girl with a klutz. I would pay to watch that." She said through her laugher.

"If you are going to call me klutzes at least add brave before it!" He grinned.

Wrynn almost fell over from laughing while Nico was covering his face trying very hard not to join Wrynn on the ground.

In the morning they all packed there stuff and started walking before the sun got up, Nico pulled down the barrier.

After a few hours Nico stopped in his tracks.

Wrynn looked over.

"Where?"

He pointed behind them.

"It was following us at a calm speed but is now closing in at a rapid pace."

They all nodded and took their swords.

Their eyes where all looking to the point Nico gestured at earlier. There was no sound.

A loud crack followed by a grunt as the creature emerged. It jumped over Nico, too high for him to cut it down.

It landed right between Wrynn and Leo.

It snarled, its eyes where focusing on Wrynn sword.

"I'm not in the mood for a sphinx today..." Wrynn murmured as she put down her sword.

The ground shook and absorbed the sword that reamurched under the sphinx piercing it heart.

A last snarl before it turned to dust.

"A sphinx? Wtf they never get so close to camp." Percy called out in astonishment.

Annabeth agreed. "It's very odd. We should keep going, camp is close."

Nico caught up with Wrynn and they all walked in silence, listening to any weird noises.

It wasn't long till they ran into their first guards of the barrier at the camp.

Friendly greetings where spoken.

"You guys have been gone or a while we thought it would take 2 days max, what happened?"

Spoke a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he carried a small box with him aswel as a bow.

Annabeth sighed. "We had to travel a bit farther than expected and we came across a coullcus bull." She lifted her shoulders "so it took a bit longer than we thought aswel."

"But quest accomplished?"

Percy nodded.

"Well guys before you go back into camp there is something you should know... There are a lot of rumours going around as to where you guys went and who you picked up. People who know the old stories... Well they are pretty pissed that only now the ones from legends are called upon."

They all looked at each other. "Ah well that was to be expected." Wrynn laughed.

The boy looked frazzled. "What's your name by the way?" She asked.

"Oh sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Will solace, son of Apollo."

"Pleasure will." She gave him a smile.

"And for the rumours, it was sadly impossible for me to come sooner. Location issues and stuff." She looked straight ahead towards the camp.

Will nodded. "Well you guys should get going; Chiron would want to see you all as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

It was only half an hour walk till they reached the gate. "Home sweet home..." Wrynn murmured sarcastically, Nico winked at her trying to get her to smile.

Chiron was already waiting in front of the big house.

"Took you all long enough." His voice sounded controlled but a bit of anger seeped through.

"Coullcus bull, ran out of bandages, can't move fast." Wrynn said as she walked passed him.

They all sat down in the conference room, all at the seat of their godly parent.

"So first of all, where the hell have you been Wrynn?"

He stopped holding back on his anger.

"Oh imprisoned for almost 5 years by lovely demigods of the old titans who tried to get me to resurrect a bus load of their parents, Chiron."

She spit the last word out.

Chiron took a deep breath. "It took you of all people almost 5 years to escape? I'm disappointed in you."

A shock went through the room, all stunned at chitons unhuman response.

Nico got up and slammed his fists on the table.

"Don't you dare talk like that?"

His voice was cold and controlled; his eyes shot flames and betrayed how mad he actually was.

Chiron didn't back down.

"They drugged me, and beside that they didn't leave much of me left after they had there fun convincing me to help them." Her face was emotionless, eyes blank.

He nodded, looked at Nico one last time and dismissed the group before walking out.

Leo shook his head. "How... Why?" He couldn't find the words.

"Don't be too hard on him, if I had been here a lot of lives wouldn't be lost, he cares about his heroes. He will turn around soon." She offered a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I will take you to your cabin; you can freshen up and rest." Nico walked out of the room, Wrynn followed.

Outside the sun stood high and most campers where headed to get there lunch.

Stares came from all around them, Nico kept walking.

Wrynn grabbed his hand. "Slow down a bit please."

He nodded and glanced to her side.

"No not because if that, I just needed an excuse to hold your hand." She smiled and took his hand a bit harder.

The side of his mouth curled into a grin.

"Hmm, you could have just taken it, you know."

She laughed softly. "I know, but I like this better."

"So every god has a cabin now?"

Nico nodded, "Percy took care of that it was his favour of the gods."

Her cabin was black, with pillars on the sides; the door was rounded on top and had small carvings in it, as they walked in she saw a big bed in the middle with drapes on the sides. Left were a closet and a door leading to the bathroom, on the right some small cabinets and a few guitars?

"I guess dad put some extra touches into it eh?"

"Most of them do, I think he wanted to make you feel more at home."

He picked up a book that was lying on top of a cabinet.

"Can you show me?" He asked with his eyes fixed on the cover of the book in his hands."

She hesitated a bit before nodding.

A bit slower than normal she took off her boots and legging. Halfway into taking off her bandages she froze. She let out a small grunt. She felt Nico's hands move slow as he removed the bandages. She stood up and took of her bra.

She stood facing the wall, showing her back to Nico.

After a minute she felt his soft finger tips running over her back, tracing the old and newer scars.

He slowly turned her letting his eyes glide over her legs, side and chest, deep purple scars covered it, on her chest was one that stood out, just over her heart a long deep scar showed. His fingers floated over it, he pulled away and looked at her ribs, the wounds from earlier where now closed, but still raw and red. On her other side more similar scars ran across it. He looked up, wanting to look into her eyes but stopped, her neck had one long scar running horizontally.

"They... Slit your throat." His voice was a whisper. Flashbacks of earlier lives ran through his mind.

She took his hand and placed it onto her heart. "Still beating Nicolay. It might be a short time left, but I got back to you."

He swallowed, inhaling a sharp breath.

"I will never forgive them." He broke, his knees gave in. She followed him to her knees and took him into her arms. At first he cried in silence, but he wasn't able to hold it in and he let go.

Softly she stroked his hair, whispering into his ears that she loved him. After a while he sighed and pulled her closer. "4000 years and my heart still stand still when you tell me that."

"Orange camp shirts... This is a crime against fashion I swear." Wrynn looked in horror at her reflection.

Nico grinned. "It's so we are easy to see in the woods I guess."

"Hate it"

"Me to"

The second after they left the cabin eyes stared at them, people started talking to each other in hushed voices. "So that will guy wasn't lying. Great."

Wrynn sighed and kept walking.

"Still the separate table I see" she said as she sat down at her father's table, Nico nodded and walked to his table.

Wrynn ate alone, getting more annoyed about the stares she got, Nico shot warning glances towards them all.

She chuckled, his attitude, body language, and looks in his eyes where so fierce, it wasn't an act he really was like that, most people just never noticed, but with her he was gentle, sweet and still after all this time a bit shy.

At the end of dinner Chiron stood up calling for attention.

"My heroes, it is time to confirm your rumours, yes the two of the legend are among us, all these stories and fate are also true, but I want one thing to be very clear, there was a good reason why they couldn't offer help during our last trials of prophecy, it was impossible and I will have no one speak of it in a disdemeaning way. It is also true another prophecy is unfolding; details will be announced as soon as all the facts are clear, that is al, and tonight at the campfire no games will be held. Concur the flag tomorrow will begin at noon."

The sound of talking demigods filled the room once more.

Wrynn shook her head, "*like that's going to help*" she thought.

She felt Nico standing behind her, leaning against a pillar.

"Ready?"

"Hmm" nodding she got up.

They walked along the ends of camp.

"Not much time left, we have to deal with this problem in this lifetime, who knows how strong they will get if we wait."

Wrynn talked while letting her fingers glide through the branches above them.

"First priority is to locate them, find out there numbers and keep the camp safe. We might already be compromised at camp."

Nico looked up. "You think they already infiltrated the camp?"

She nodded.

"All the leaders where demigods from the most powerful titans, but there were also demigods of titans that are still mistaken for gods or who have left the gods. One boy that was guarding me was a son of Helios."

Nico sighed. "This gets bigger with every piece of information. We have to act fast."

"Hmm"

She kept on walking, not realising Nico had stopped.

She felt his hand grabbing her side. Looking back she saw him standing with his head down facing the ground. Taking a step back she grabbed the collar of his shirt. Feeling his other hand being placed on her other side she rested her forehead against his.

"Tell me about it Nico, it was vague but I did sense it. Tartarus..."

"That wasn't what's bothering me; I could manage Tartarus, the moving of the statue and even being imprisoned by a titan. But it's already the end of January, we barely have 2 months left it has never been this short before. It... Makes me so mad" he grinded his teeth.

A laugh made him look up.

"Nicolay, I'm supposed to be the sensitive one! You are taking my role!"

A few moments of silence. Nico blurted out in laughter. Wrynn smirked.

"Come one, let's go back." She pulled him along and both walked on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hazel what are you doing?" Nico sighed at the sight in front of him.

Their cabin was a complete mess.

Hazel looked up; dust had collected in her frizzy hair.

"Nothing!" She shot upright and tried to fix her hair.

"Eh weren't you taking a walk? Didn't expect you back so soon hhehe." Her face was bright red.

"Spill it hazel. What are you looking for."

He walked further in, his bed had been moved, cabinets opened and closet searched.

"I was... Not really looking for anything specific... Just something I had missed that could have been a clue to what's all happening right now." She folded her arms and walked back to her side of the cabin.

"Hazel, I am good at keeping secrets, did you really think I would have been so careless to leave stuff in the open? You have to understand it wouldn't have been safe if you knew."

She snorted. "Safe? That has to be the worst excuse ever."

Nico walked over and sat on her bed, gesturing for her to come sit next to her, she refused.

"I know you are mad, I don't blame you. What do you think would have happened if I had told you about it? Would your mind have been on the battles or on the gods, who cursed me, one wrong move and you could have been hurt or someone else for that matter, I truly love you hazel, you are my sister. I made the hard decision not to tell you till I had to so I would spare you the anger that I had felt."

She dropped onto the bed beside him.

"You're not angry at the gods?"

He shook his head.

"Not any more. Hate is our deadly sin, and I knew very soon it wouldn't change anything. Don't get me wrong I never agreed with their choice and it wasn't theirs to make. But it's not like I can change it."

"One more question, why does Wrynn always die first?"

He took a pause before he answered.

"Cause the gods decided it would be fair to let faith decide who would be the one to die first, I realised it to late what was happening, Wrynn did see it on time and stepped in-between. Causing a fatal wound I couldn't heal. The memory of that last day is burned into my soul."

He got up, tapped his foot on a wooden board that sprung open. Bending down he took the content out. A neckless with multiple rings hung before hazels eyes. "And for the record, if I hide things a drawer is the last place I would put it."

"Are those..?"

"Wedding rings, yes."

"Nico, what happened in your first life that made the gods do this to you both?"

The reflection in the water was clear, as the water stood completely still. Golden eyes, slightly vague started back at her, her black hair didn't look that dark anymore. She shook her head, put her hands in the water and started rubbing them clean, tainting the water in a red colour. Beside her laid her sword, the black metal shining in the setting sun, catching the last streams of sunlight.

A sigh left her lips. She stood up, but didn't turn around. "HOLD! Slowly turn around!"

The voice was clearly male, rough, but obviously scared.

Slowly with her hands raised she turned around.

"Can I help you?" She said softly with a smile on her face, normally it would have been a calming site, if it wasn't for her clothes and body being covered in blood.

"Sir, we caught the person who killed all the enemy soldiers. If the witness where right that is... It still doesn't make sense sir."

A man dressed in Greek Armor and run down sandals stood in front of the entrance of a ted tent.

"Bring the suspect, and call for the admiral."

The soldier saluted and walked out.

"Lieutenant Di Angelo, this better be urgent."

A man in shining Armor walked in.

"Yes sir, we caught the suspect of the massacre, they are on their way as we speak."

The admiral nodded and walked past him, there was a big desk in the middle of the tent.

"Nicolay, do you believe what they say, that it was a girl, one of your special kind at that." The mockery was clear in his voice.

"It is possible sir; a female demigod could have the strength to do it."

"Radicicolous, a woman, no matter from what god a woman can never beat a man in combat!" The admiral pointed a dagger at him.

"As you say sir." He fought back a remark, knowing it could cost him his head.

The soldier walked back in, saluted and moved to the side to let a group of armed soldiers through, all holding chains of thick iron connected to each other in the middle, as it was restricting a girl.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes, golden as a setting sun. It took a while before he realised the admiral was talking.

"And these chains! Is this a joke it's just a weak little girl!"

Weak wasn't a word he would use to describe her, she was tall, muscles showed even though her now dark red stained dress, her attitude also betrayed herself. Standing tall, looking at the admiral with a slight boredom. Her glaze shot to his direction.

He had been stabbed before, but this felt even more intense. Confused he took a step closer, and then he saw it. Fear, she had felt the same.

He had to act fast; the admiral was sure to execute her even if she did kill their enemies and actually did them a favour.

"Sir, may I suggest something." He cursed himself; he spoke to fast and was afraid the fear showed in his voice.

"Hm what lieutenant?"

"This girl is clearly a demigod. And killing one would anger the gods. Why not instead put her into our ranks and add her strength to out fights." He wasn't completely lying, she was a demigod like himself, the darker energy he could see suggested something powerful. Thanatos, and if she was executed the gods would take revenge.

"Into our ranks?! Are you mad! There is no controlling a girl like her, over a hundred men, dead in an instant!"

Nicolay walked closer.

"I am also a demigod, our parents are close and intertwined, I swear on my life that I will take full responsibility of something negative came to happen. I will train her, watch and take under my share."

Nico turned to the admiral.

His eyes looked directly at Nicolay, as if he was trying to find a lie.

"Granted, but hear me lieutenant, if anything goes wrong, it's both of your heads I will have as trophies!"

Nicolay nodded and saluted, he gestured the soldiers to release the girl and follow him.

The soldiers pushed her into a much smaller tent, she could hear them talking outside, but it was too unclear to make out.

Her mind said run but her body stayed put, that shock she felt earlier, she wanted more of it. It was terrifying but it felt so warm aswel.

The boy walked in.

Nailed to the floor he stood still.

"What's your name?" He finally said.

She smiled. "Wrynn Diablo. Thank you for saving my life. Son of Hades."

He looked surprised. "You sensed my parentage so soon?"

"No, but I heard the rumours going around, and you fit the description, a blade made of black metal, same as mine. Well before they took it away."

Softly she bit her lip. She wanted to spill all but knew she shouldn't.

He nodded and guested to a bed on the left. "I will send for a uniform and your sword shall be returned to you. Wrynn."

She hesitated but still walked towards the bed and sat down. "Why?"

She wanted to go on but couldn't.

He walked up to her and sat down before her. He had His helmet in one hand and his other one on the hilt of his sword. "I shall be honest, I cannot explain, it was something I had to do."

Every day started the same, they got up, ate, Nicolay went to get his orders and they trained. On some days they would go on patrol.

The other soldiers feared them both; their powers grew each day as they fought together.

The admiral grew weary of the two and would often send them on impossible missions, which they always completed without fail.

"I have to go; the admiral needs me to go on a special mission Wrynn." His face betrayed how tired he was.

She walked up to him. "Be careful and come back." She gave him a sweet smile.

He ran his hand through his brown hair and chuckled.

"I made a promise I wouldn't, but I really don't care anymore."

Wrynn stared at him completely confused as to what he meant.

Nicolay grabbed her hips and pulled her close, locking their lips. She was shocked at first, but the sweetness of his lips was to strong, she grabbed his hair and threw herself closer.

She never had felt so safe before, these past weeks where a blessing and now she got her reward for staying.

Footsteps approached. He let out a small grunt as he let go.

"I will come back."

He grabbed his helmet and walked outside, looking back once and smiled at the sight he was leaving behind.

Two days passed, Wrynn stuck to the routine, but her heart felt heavy, she could still sense his energy but it was far away, sometimes it would spike, causing her to freeze.

The admiral would visit every other day, sometimes for small talk and other days for reports of the training. She knew better, he was checking to see if she would run. She wouldn't.

After two weeks she became weary, it had never been this long. She filled her glass with wine and sat behind Nicolay's desk. It was filled with papers and maps of the area.

A commotion was erupting outside; she got up and put her Armor on.

She was on her way out when someone marched in.

"Nico..?" She looked astonished she hadn't sensed him coming.

"Wrynn, run."

His words came out shaking, he collapsed on the spot. She caught him; desperately she tried to find what caused him to collapse.

His Armor was ripped and blood was streaming out of a wound on his abdomen. "Nico!" She ripped the Armor off, and started pressing on the wound, but it was too deep and big.

The tent opened. The admiral walked in.

"Still alive, not for long! Soldiers execute the lieutenant and his protégé!"

The tent filled with soldiers and their blades pointed toward both Nico as Wrynn.

"What's the meaning of this?" She hissed.

"The two of you became to powerful, and there for you both must die." The admiral walked out and the soldiers moved in.

The ground shook, she lifted her palm and dark energy formed throwing the soldiers back.

Screaming she caused uproar, the tent and soldiers landed not too far away, she didn't want to hurt them. It wasn't their choice. "Please run." Nico's voice was weak and cracking up.

"Not without you." She took him in her arms and shadows covered them.

It was hard to aim for the right spot, but after the shadows diapered she saw she wasn't that far off her goal.

She picked Nico up, he was trying to help but his body failed. "Just stay awake; I will take care of the rest."

Just a bit further, it was dark and they moved slowly.

The sound of water crashing down was the sign she needed.

Light hit them as they walked past a corner.

Softly she put him down and ran back deeper into the maze. When she came back she was packed with blankets and bandages.

She placed one under his head and started ripping the bandages into pieces to cover the wound and stop the bleeding.

After she did that she placed her hands over the wound. Her mind was filled with just one word, heal.

Black pulses of energy sprouted from her finger tips, working around the wound, closing it slowly, reattaching the tissue and stopping the bleeding.

"Where, are we?" Nico mumbled.

"This is my old hide out, were directly behind a waterfall in a hidden cave. Nobody can see us, but we can see them. It's a barrier I put up." Slowly she got up, wobbled and grabbed the wall. "Careful."

He had his eyes closed and was breathing heavy.

She took and extra blanket and covered him.

Softly she stroked his hair. "Just rest, focus on healing okay?" Her voice broke.

In the distance she heard the soldiers marching, looking for them.

At nightfall things went quiet.

From the stuff she had hidden in the cave she took a cloak and a few extra knives.

She looked over, nico was still asleep.

Shadows serounded her and she found herself on the edge of a near town.

It was a short walk to the gate, she smiled to the soldiers as they let her pass.

"Well theres a face i havent seen in a while."

She froze and turned around.

Relief struck her as she saw his familiar grinn and curly blond hair.

"Meliodas.. Its been a while indeed."

They walked towards each other.

"You dont happen to know why the soldiers are on a man hunt?" His face was clouded.

Reluctantly she nodded.

"There after me and.. "

He guesterd for her to stop.

"Thats all i needed to know, follow me, i have a stach of provisions hidden."

Thankfully she nodded and followed as he walked deeper into town.

He gave her a bag of suplies, a bed for the night and some compagnie.

After hearing her story he was silent for a while.

"I know it has been a long time since we saw each other, and i know how strong you are Wrynn. I never thought they would see you as a threath, you always fight for the people."

She nodded. "But the people pretending to also fight for the people are fighting for gold and power, they didnt take any liking to out strenght and commitment to there fake cause."

He sighed. "I will help you as much as i can, so there is something you should know. You walked into a trap it seems."

Carefully she let her fingers slide to her hidden blade.

"There is a barrier around this town, i didnt know why at the time but now i guese its cause of you, its imposible to leave without them knowing, it will just push you back as you try to use powers to leave."

She retreated her fingers from her blade.

"I see, i just have to be smarter then."

"You got a plan?"

He closed the distance between them.

"I will need some help."

Meliodas grinned. "I happen to be very good at that."

Both slept for a few hours, till the point the sky was at its darkest.

"I still think its a stupid idea." Meliodas murmerd as he took his sword.

"Exactly thats why they wont expect it."

She smirked.

"Okay they lets go."

He sighed once more before walking into the market, with a wobble swinging his sword around acting like a drunk fool.

It didnt take long before the guards notised and came after him.

She saw her chance and ran letting her cloak cover her in the darknes.

The gate was close, the guards easily taken out.

"No powers." She wisperd at herself.

She coudnt sence the barier, only a faint remnent of magic was present.

Passing the gate no soldiers where in sight. It was to easy. She drew her sword, behind her meliodas was closing in, a bow in his hands ready to strike anyone down in her path.

Suddenly she hit somethig. Hard. She stumbled, behind her meliodas looked shocked, suprised. "I knew you would show yourself sooner or later."

The admirals voice serounded the open space. She coudnt see him. But he was there.

An orb of magic passed her, she duked.

The magic seemed odd, nothing she had ever seen before.

He finaly showed himself.

"Where is nicolay?"

She gritted her teeth.

"You killed him."

She growled. It was a lie but it would keep him safe. All the anger inside of her sold it.

"Good... Now it just leaves you."

He klicked his toungh and soldiers apeard.

She shoked on her breath. "I see you replaced your solfiers with something darker." She hissed.

"Yes, you will find them mire capeble than the.. Human ones."

Sword in one hand and fhe other on the barier she pushed trough, it was strong but she was stronger, screaming she emerged. The soldiers ran towards her with incredable speed.

She ducked and slashed her way trough the first line, trapping others with hands from the ground as she commanded the dead to her aid.

She coughed, blood filled her mouth. The magic was punishing her for using her birth right.

Her swords slashed trough the soldiers, more kept coming.

Magic filled the air around her, sparks formed, she was to slow to outrun the blast. Screaming she fell to her knees. Her arms burning and a smell of burned flesh filled her nose. She knew she had to act fast, now or never.

She sprinted towards the admiral. Sword ready to kill her target, just as she was about to put in the finishing blow he disapreard. Confused she came to a halt.

A new smell came to her. Everything around her lit up as a fierce pain ran trough her body. As everything went back to dark a rumble trough the sky was heard. Lightning, before her a pair of eyes stared at her. A man with a wooden staf in his hands. A priest of zeus.

With her last strenght she pulled at the shadows beneath her feet and fell in.

More pain ran trough her as she felt the shadow retreat. She heard water near her. She stumbled towards it. Praying to her father she musterd up the strenght to keep walking. As she felt the water clashing on her shoulders she stumbled, but pushed trough.

Nico was where she left him. He was mumbeling.

A good sign.

Looking around she saw evidence of him having awakend.

Relieved she sat down against the wall. She took out her bag and laid it beside him.

Her head fall against the wall as she closed her eyes.

"Wrynn! Please wake up..!" She reconised the voice and pulled herself away from her dream.

As she opend her eyes familiar ones stared back.

"Nicolay.. You shouldnt be up." She tried to get up and oush him down but her arms lacked strenght.

Falling back against the wall.

"What happend? Where did you go?" His voice trembled. "Suplies. Nearby town. It was a trap." She chucked. Her body ached.

Slowly he pulled off her cloak. Carefully tracing the burns and lines from the lightning.

He slowly took her armor off. She winced at the pain.

Holding her breath as the pain was to much.

Strong hands cupped

Her face.

"Why did you leave, it wasnt safe." His voice trembled.

"Ambrosia, your wound." Her eyes where closed shut as she took a breath, regretring it soon after.

"You fool. Where is it?"

She guesterd for her bag.

The took it and searched it. It wasnt long till he found a small squar of ambrosia.

He put it against her lips. She shook.

"No.. Your wound."

"Healed, please eat it." He begged.

She accepted and as soon as she swallowed it her pain ebbed away, but not completely.

She felt herself being lifted and placed on something soft.

His hand were gentle.

"Show me the wound. Please."

He nodded and turned towards her showing the now closed wound, it was already turning into a scar.

"Your healing always has been greater than mine, but this time you outdid yourself."

Worry seemed to radiate from his eyes.

"Bit of extra motivation I suppose." She closed her eyes.

After a while she felt her wounds easing. Nico's hands were hovering over her broken Body.

Sweat was forming on his forehead. She put her hand on his. "Stop, you're not strong enough yet."

"I managed to close them, but it will take a while to fully heal and the pain to subside." His eyes where dark, bags under his eyes.

She wondered is she fell asleep as light started to come through the waterfall.

Her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw Nico pulling a blanket over her and he positioned himself beside her, laying down he took her into his arms. The warmth he gave was pleased, it wasn't till then she realised she was cold.

"You're cold as ice..." His voice was that of a whisper.

He pulled her closer wrapping himself around her.

If she wasn't in cable of moving she was sure she would have kissed him.

She awoke as she didn't feel his warmth anymore.

As she opened her eyes she saw him next to a fire.

He looked around at the sound of her moving.

He walked over and handed her a cup with water.

Taking small sips she drank it.

He held the back of her head for support.

She pushed the cup away.

"They think you are dead Nico. You are safe, to live a new life far from your old life."

He looked surprised.

"You should go, use the shadows to travel far away from here." She urged him, but inside her heart broke at the thought.

"Never, I won't leave you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

He cupped her face.

"I will go anywhere, but only if you are with me Wrynn."

She nodded as a tear streamed down her face.

His lips where placed softly onto hers. Her hand grabbing his hair beckoning him to come closer. He kissed harder, deeper. His hands on her sides, lifting her up slightly. They broke apart painting, she lured him back. Gently biting at his lower lip begging for him to open, he did. She let out a moan, Nico jumped up away from her. Confused she looked at him. "D-did I hurt you?"

"No." She said in a whisper her hands still where they were.

She wanted him back, back on her lips.

Slowly he came back towards her. Letting his fingers run through her hair.

She shuddered, it wasn't enough.

"Closer." She spoke with a trembling voice.

He obliged and placed his lips back on hers making her shudder even harder. He tried to hold back his desire. But she was to addicting, her lips to sweet. Her touch like poison making his skin burn even harder.

"Nico?" He blinked. "You totally spaced out on me. I was asking you a question."

Hazel had her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry hazel, I can't tell you. Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nicolay!" Her voice found his ears across the field.

He turned, seeing walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" She was now right in front of him.

He nodded.

"You do know you have a tell when you lie right? I must have told you over a thousand times." She sighed.

"Please?" She took his hand.

"Hazel started asking questions, about our first life."

Wrynn mouth formed a small "oh".

Nodding she started dragging him towards the cabins.

She opened her door and pulled him in.

He let go of her hand and walked towards her bed. After sitting down he let his head fall into his hands.

"The memories won't stop coming back..."

She walked over, pushed his hands down as she sat on top of him, taking his head in her hands. Her legs on either side of him pinning him down.

"All you need to remember, is me falling for you hard, you loving me back and defying all odds." Her voice was a whisper.

Her eyes fixed on his.

"I try, but I'm afraid Wrynn, the powerless feeling is getting worse." Sigh.

"It took me so long to get to you and when I did I found out I failed at keeping you safe, once again I failed and you suffered."

His voice shattered.

"Shhhh, my love. Just let me help you."

He agreed.

She closed her eyes as she drained the pain from his soul sending it into the ground. He pushed her hands away.

"Better? You seem so your breathing is normal, it was a bit too fast earlier." She examined.

"Hmm" he let his head drop against hers.

"Is it the time limit that caused it?"

He sighed; she took that as a yes.

"I will be fine, just need some distractions."

Wrynn grinned.

"I can take care of that." A playful tone was in her voice.

Her lips crashed into his, it had been too long since she tasted their sweetness.

He replied, with hunger as he let out a raspy moan.

She pushed him down, slowly, never letting go of his lips.

Nico's hands grabbed her sides, carefully and with caution as not to hurt her.

He felt a tug at the rim of his shirt, letting the kiss go he took it of swiftly.

Grinning Wrynn let her hands roam free on his torso.

Underneath her fingers she felt his scars, some small, some bigger.

Nico's lips begged for her to come back, she put a finger on his lips. "Shh." Carefully and slower than usual she took of her shirt while Nico already unhooked her bra.

Both items flew off the bed.

Letting herself fall back into his embrace she let out a moan.

She guided his hands to her breasts, and returned hers to his torso, lowering towards his abs. Gentry tugging at the edge of his pants.

A small scream left her lips as she found herself suddenly on the bed with Nico hovering on top of her with a grin on his face.

His hands didn't know where to be, it wasn't enough.

He needed her, as she needed him.

She grabbed the back of his hair letting his hair run through her fingers.

In a matter of minutes they lay next to each other entangled with all their clothes thrown or ripped off.

It happened to fast to know what really happened.

She gasped, his fingers on just the right spot, moaning she urged him to go on.

Panting between deep kisses, a loud moan made her break the kiss.

Her hands gripped his hair tighter.

Hard she went back into the kiss and let one hand slide to his side, slighting pushing him down. Both broke their kiss once more as they moaned into each others shoulders.

Wrynn positioned her legs around his hips, urging him to go deeper. He obliged.

Every trust sends a shiver of pleasure down their spines.

His hands finally found their place, one under her back lifting her slighting. A moan of approval left her lips. His other placed softly on her cheek.

As time passed, there pace sped up. The pleasure kept getting intenser. The world around them faded, every movement made them feel like one. No matter how many lives they had lived, every time felt like the first. Reconnecting each time.

It almost became unbearable, one more and she shivered to the core, letting out a scream, and the feeling was too intense to muffle her sounds. A grin spread across his face, only moments later he groaned in a deep husky voice, grabbed her tighter as he rode out the last of his peak.

He collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her neck. Kissing the skin softly.

He felt hands going through his hair, softer now, tender and slow.

It took a while for both to catch their breath again. Slow he rolled of her and pulled her so she was resting on his shoulder, looking up she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"We are going to be sooo late for campfire tonight." She laughed.

Her face rested on his shoulder her hand in his hair and their legs intertwined. "Or we could just... Skip it?" He tried.

"Nooo, way to suspicious!"

He scoffed. "We are soulmates for over 4000 years they would be stupid to think of us as saints."

He laughed at the thought.

She lifted her head. "As much as I would love to lay here we also have a responsibility to the campers. To show our faces and get there trust. Again."

She added the last part with a sigh.

"Won't be easy, especially when we tell of our concern that the enemy is already here."

She nodded and got up. The blanket draped around her she stood up.


End file.
